As internet use becomes increasingly prevalent in our society, it is becoming more and more important for each individual to maintain an internet presence. However, the ease with which users are able to open accounts with service providers, paired with the sheer volume of those accounts being opened at any given time, make it difficult to determine whether a requestor of an account is who he or she claims to be. At the very least, this makes a determination of fraud difficult for any service provider. However, even when there is no risk of fraud (e.g., when the account does not provide access to a resource that can be acquired), accounts are often created in the name of celebrities and other famous individuals. Without a means of authenticating accounts, other account holders may find it difficult to believe that an account is truly associated with the person with which the account is claimed to be associated.